My Little Kombat
by c.skorge96
Summary: Scorpion is about to kill Sub-Zero but that is about to pause
1. Chapter 1

Hi guys this is my first fanfic but enjoy!

FINISH HIM yells Shao Kahn to Scorpion, scorpion is about to deal the finishing blow to a weak sub zero but all of a sudden something of a light appears around scorpion and he is transported into a portal.

Scorpion wakes up to 6 ponies around him just staring at him 1 a purple pony with a horn and matching colour mane and tail with a unique pink stripe, 2 a blue pony with wings and a rainbow mane and tail, 3 an orange pony with a cowboy hat and blone mane and tail, 4 a yellow pony with long pink hair and tail who too has wings, 5 a pink pony with pink hair and tail and last is a white pony with a purple mane and tail and has a horn just like the purple one

Scorpion looks around and observes his new location and climbs to his feet

Scorpion: Who are you and you are not Sub-Zero

Rainbow Dash: Sub who now?

Scorpion: Sub-Zero is my sworn enemy i will have his head you will tell me where he is and where i am right now

Twilight Sparkle : Im sorry about her *clears her throat* my name is Twilight sparkle and these are my freinds applejack, rainbow dash, fluttershy, pinkie pie and rarity

Scorpion: i did not ask for your names

Twilight Sparkle: Im sorry though i prefered u knew our names first but we can help you find this Sub-Zero guy or whatever it is you need

Scorpion: Very well but i also would like to know where i am at the moment what realm is this

Twilight: Realm?

Applejack: i think he means world or something sugar cube

Twilight Sparkle: oh right where you are now is Equestria the most magical place to live

Scorpion stood there silent

Twilight Sparkle: right now thats out of the way may we know who you are

Rarity: and i would like to know what that horrible thing is that you are wearing

Scorpion ignored Rarity

Scorpion: My name is hanzo but you may call me scorpion

Rainbow Dash: Scorpion that sounds like a cool name but how did you get that name

Scorpion: why does that matter

Rainbow Dash: well im just curious

Twilight Sparkle: well it is getting late and princess luna sure has the moon shining tonight so id prefer if everyone left while i sort things out with scorpion so i will see you all tomz seya girls

The other five said there goodbyes and left

Twilight sparkle: im guessing as now u here ull need a place to sleep u can use the couch if you like

Scorpion nodded

Twilight sparkle: well im going to write a letter to princess celestia to inform her of my situation she will be able to help you out

Scorpion: who are these princesses you talk about

Twilight Sparkle: they are the co rulers of equestria and i can tell you more about them in the morning so im going to get some sleep and write a letter to her before i head to bed so goodnight Mr Scorpion

Twilight headed upstairs and scorpion decided to head to the couch to rest but he will still be on the hunt for Sub-Zero even if he has to search the whole equestria.

Thanks for reading guys thats chapter 1 if i get 10 reviews at least i will continue this fan fic


	2. Chapter 2:

Here is chapter 2 guys enjoy

Scorpion woke up and looked outside of twilights house to see the sun beaming but it did not feel any different to the netherrealm as it was always bright there from all the fire

Suddenly scorpion heard a noise from the stairs and saw twilight sparkle

Twilight Sparkle: Good morning scorpion

Scorpion nodded

Twilight Sparkle: Would you like some breakfast

Scorpion: Right theres something you need to see

Scorpion removed his mask and twilight gasped as she witnessed a flaming human skull

Twilight was shocked she cudent move

Twilight Sparkle: what are you

Scorpion put his mask back on

Scorpion: im a hell spectre

Twilight Sparkle: you mean like a demon?

Scorpion: no

Twilight Sparkle: ahhh well i take that as a sign that you dont eat

Scorpion nodded

Twilight Sparkle: well your fine just the way you are and so we will head to canterlot castle where princess celestia awaits us today

Scorpion nodded

All of a sudden Pinkie Pie burst through the door with balloons and music

Pinkie Pie: Welcome welcome welcome A fine welcome to you Welcome welcome welcome I say how do you do? Welcome welcome welcome I say hip hip hurray Welcome welcome welcome To Ponyville today

Pinkiepie: wait for it

Conffeti hit scorpion and angered him

Pinkiepie stood there with a big smile on her face

Scorpion raised his left arm and shot a spear out which hit pinkie pie in the chest and then all she heard last was scorpions voice

Scorpion: GET OVER HERE

Scorpion then punched pinkie right in the face with hellfire on his fist and showed an xray of pinkies face being smashed and then she was hurtled through the door all the way to the otherside of ponyville hitting a tree and knocked out

Scorpion then turned to Twilight who stood the with a big omg face

Scorpion: that was annoying

Twilight Sparkle: how could you do such a thing

Scorpion: she was just asking for it

Twilight Sparkle galloped out of the libary to get to pinkie pie shuting the door behind her with her magic

Scorpion then heard someone coming downstairs and reconized it as a dragon

Spike: whats all the noise *yawns*

Spike then saw scorpion and his eyes shot open wide

Spike: Who are you

Scorpion: that is none of your concern

Spike: wheres twilight?

Scorpion: gone out somewhere i do not know

Spike: oh right well im spike

Scorpion nodded

Half a day later at canterlot castle

Twilight Sparkle and scorpion entered the throne room and walked to the two princesses

Twilight Sparkle bowed down to celestia and luna

Scorpion just stood there

Princess Celestia: Twilight Sparkle my most faithful student and i see this is the spectre

Twilight Sparkle: that is correct but how do you know what he is

Princess Celestia: Well truth be told that i and my sister are hosting a tournament

Scorpion spoke

Scorpion: what is this tournament

Princess Celestia: ah yes twilight why dont you run along with my sister and catch up i need to explain this to scorpion

Twilight Sparkle: yes princess

Twilight and luna left the throne room

Scorpion: about this tournament

Princess Celestia: yes i need to show something

Celestia then showed a vision similair to what quan chi showed scorpion before killing the original sub zero, it was the same vision that quan chi showed but it showed it was quan chi who killed scorpions family and not sub zero

Scorpion was speechless

The vision ended

Princess Celestia: now let me intoduce myself im Princess Celestia god of the sun and this is Equestriarealm

Scorpion: so sub zero was not the killer

Princess celestia: that is correct now you have no reason to kill him i saved him as he has a great future ahead of him

Scorpion: I WILL HAVE MY REVENGE ON QUAN CHI

Princess celestia: that time will come but this tournament im hosting i thought would help you grow strong enought to defeat him

Scorpion: i see

Princess celestia: you no longer have to kill sub zero

Scorpion nodded

Princess celestia: now lets talk about the tournament that you will participate in

Scorpion stood silent folding his arms

Princess celestia: from what i have seen you will not win this mortal kombat

Scorpion: i see

Princess celestia: i summoned you here and another three other fighters

Scorpion: and who may they be?

Thanks for reading and this is not just a mortal kombat crossover but its mainly focused around scorpion i will reveal the other three fighters soon :)

feel free to email me or pm on fanfiction and i will respond to reviews when i have time 


	3. Chapter 3: The Fighters

Hi guys so about what i said about 10 reviews i decided not to bother and continue the story anyway and i decided 4 guest charecters will be in it so enjoy :D

Celestia and Twilight Sparkle stood over the 4 fighters

Celestia: fighter name?

Hitomi: i am hitomi a master of karate and here to win to rebuild the dojo and help my father

Celestia fighter name?

Kiba: i am kiba expert knife wielder and pilot of the infamous Shadowolf helicopter

Celestia: fighter name?

Lobo: lobo and im just here for the money

Celestia: fighter name?

Chris: Chris Redfield captain of the BSAA and here for funding to the company

Celestia: very well the other fighters are residents of equestria and 1 pegasus 3 unicorns and 2 earth ponies

Lobo: Takes a puff of his cigar* and whos the last person to fight

Celestia that would be me

Twilight sparkle: Princess?

Celestia: dont worry twilight im an experienced fighter and so is my sister *clears throat* anyway the prize will be what you wish and i will grant it

The fighters stood silent

Celestia: the first fight will begin in the next morning near the everfree forest you are all dismissed

all the fighters went except scorpion

Twilight Sparkle: Scorpion can you walk with me to raritys shop

Scorpion nodded

In Ponyville 40 minutes later

Twilight Sparkle: I hope you will not do anything like that again cause pinkies now in hospital

Scorpion: hmph

They enter the shop

Rarity: ahh hello twilight and scorpion

Twilight Sparkle: hello rarity what is you needed

Rarity: well i made a special outfit for scorpion i hope you will like it

Rarity pulled the sheet off and the costume was in all its glory

Scorpion eyes widen and he was speechless

The scorpion costume rarity made is the one from injustice gods among us as its epic guys :D he is currently wearing his mk9 costume

back to the story

Rarity: you dont like it?

Scorpion: i do its amazing but why make this for me?

Rarity: lets just say i wanted to see you in something of your style when your in battle it should show off them abs you have if only spikey wikey could be just like you

Scorpion: thank you

Rarity: oh it is no problem darling *she flicks her fringe*

Twilight Sparkle: well this is very good and well we need to get you prepared scorpion so see you soon rarity

Rarity: do come back soon scorpion and twilight

Later at 9:46 pm equestrian time

Scorpion was stood on a hill thinking of if he will or not win this tournament he then heard someone behind him

Hitomi: Hi i just thought id introduce myself

Scorpion: hitomi right

Hitomi: yes im glad you rememeber i heard about what happend to your family im so sorry

Scorpion: it pains me to remember

Hitomi: its ok so why are you out on your own theres a party in sugar cube corner going on you should come with me

Scorpion : i would rather not i prefer the peace and queit at the moment

Hitomi : oh ok if you ever need help you can tell me im sure we can become good freinds

Scorpion: maybe... you remind me a lot of my wife

Hitomi : oh im sorry

Scorpion nodded

Hitomi: well im pretty tired so im going to go sleep so see you tommorow at the first fight bye

With that scorpion sighed and was hoping this tournament will be worth it with that he decided to head to twilights libary

At the libary 9:51

Twilight Sparkle: oh your back

Scorpion nodded

Twilight Sparkle: well seen as spike is a dragon he was curious about the hellfire that you can use

Scorpion: i could actually use some rest maybe another time

Twilight Sparkle: ok sure suppose ill have an early night too goodnight

and there you have it guys and in chapter 4 the first fight will commence


End file.
